Mandingo News Network
The Mandingo News Network (or MNN), is the primary news network brocast throughout the Mandinka Federation. It is owned by both the government, and private investors. Currently, 25% of the network is owned by the state, while the other 75% is under public ownership. Due to the government's "hands-off" policy towards new agencies, the MNN is allowed to report whatever it pleases, so long as it is the truth, or does not distort it. It maintains a strictly neutral stance in its reports, taking no side when reporting incidents or crimes. It is headquartered in Abidjan, and recieves the bulk of its budget from private investors, while receiving a meger allowance from the government to pay for basic operation costs. Following the annexation of Brazil in 2008, the MNN opened a new regional branch in Rio de Janeiro, and another in Sao Paulo. News 2012 May *'6:' Today is a sad day for the people of Mandinka. Our Supreme Commander, Maurice Williams, has been arrested this following afternoon by Interpol. He was apprehended at the United Nations Headquaters in New York City, in a blatant disregard of his diplomatic rights. Currently, War Minister Ibrahim Kourouma is holding an emergency press meeting in Accra. "At about 2:35 pm today, the government of Mandinka was informed that Supreme Commander Maurice Williams was in U.N. custody, after being handcuffed, and lead out of the General Assembly during an on-going session. He had insisted that no secrity be provided before leaving for the Union of Everett, stating that he was confident that he was receive the rights of diplomatic immunity in a building of peace and negotiation. While we have yet to discuss a plan for returning Supreme Commander Williams to Mandinka, we are holding Everett completely resonsible for his unlawful apprehension, one of which they allowed to happen on their territory with no second thought as too the consequences. As per regulation, Mariama Williams, Supreme Commander Williams' current spouse, shall assume temporary leadership of Mandinka until the Supreme Commander's safe return. I will not be taking any questions." That was War Minister Ibrahim Kouromua, giving a report on the situtation in Accra. Hundreds of protests against the arrest of the Supreme Commander have broken out all across Mandinka, with several troops injuried in the anger. Many protests similar to those in Mandinka are currently happening in Mandinka Brazil and Nigeria as well. Another report has come in that Liberian refugee Luke Ubogu, the man seen speaking to everetti reporters in new York City, has been tried in absentia, along with his family, for treason against the state, and supporting the arrest of the Supreme Commander. His sentence is death, and a death squad has depatched by the Bureau of Internal Investigation to carry out the sentence. It is the hope this reporter and our network, that a peaceful solution is found to the current crisis. Our prayers are with him and his family. *'7:' Breaking news today. It has just been reported that Supreme Commander Williams shall be released from ICC custody. It is currently when he shall be returning to Mandinka, but people throughout the country and the colonies are rejoicing following the news of the release. We are turning it over to the press meeting in Accra. Acting Madame Presindent Mariama Williams:"I am pleased to annouced that my husband and your Supreme Commander shall be returning home shortly. Our family would like to thank the support of the Mandinka people, and hope to see an end to this matter upon Maurice's return." That was Mariama Williams, acting on behalf of the Supreme Commander in his absence. No doubt, Everett shall pay for insulting Mandinka and its people. I truely hope that I and this network are not alone in that accord. *'8:' At 12:05 am, Supreme Commander Mandinka returns from his brief holding in New York City, his plane landing at Yamoussoukro International Airport. He is being greeted by his wife Mrs. Williams, and the War Minister, Ibrahim Kouroma. "I am grateful to the loyal support of my fellow Mandinkans, and hope that such a violation of internation rights of a head of state never happens again. As Everett and the rest of the world shall soon see, this will not dampen our resolve to continue the colonization of Brazil, and expand our nation across Africa. This country is strong, and I am honored to lead it. Now I feel I must hurry back to my residence, and catch up on my work, which I'm positive has been building up over the past two days." That was Supreme Commander Maurice Williams, giving a short speech at the Yamoussoukro Airport. Celebrations for his safe return are being reported through the country. MNN sends its regards to the government for the Supreme Commander's safe return, and hopes that this will be the only time such a thing occures to any of Mandinka's people or leaders. **This report has just come in. At around 1:36 today, Supreme Commander Maurice Williams called an emergency meeting in Yamoussoukro, where he saught to annouce a new development. Supreme Commander Williams:"Today, I woUld like to annouce the annexation of Mandinka Brazil this coming Friday, on the eleventh anniverisity of Mandinka formation. This comes as a result of the growing crisis in the colony, and the danger the rebel Brazilian Liberation Army is putting citizens in. A recent referendum in both Mandinka and the Brazilian colonies, has shown overwhelming support for the act, and I seek to see Mandinka establish its first overseas provinces and militias within the next few months." Undoubtly, these developments will certainly effect the way Mandinka acts at home and abroad. As always, MNN will be covering any new developments in this story. *'9:' Today, the Catholic Church excommincated our Supreme Commander and his family, though they had no idea that he was no member of the Church. No action has been given on the matter, but it is believed that the Supreme Commander harbors no ill will toward the Church or the pope. **Breaking news coming in from of our branch in Rio de Janerio. Thousands are taking to the streets as citizens protest the failure of the USA and the Union of Everett to recognize their unification with Mandinka. Also, the murder of a high-ranking officer in the Mandinka military by a supporter of homosexual rights, has lead to the string of violent beatings of gays and lesbians throughout Brazil and the African Brotherhood. The military was ordered not to involve itself in either riots, and has kept itself confined to the city barracks. The BLA has condemed the riots, and calls on Brazilian citizens to rise up against the Mandinka as the armies remain out of sight. Currently, 569 gays in Brazil and Guyana have been killed already, and another 2,000 have been wounded. Hospitals throughout the Brazilian provinces have refused to treat the wounded, stating that they are now free to withhold aid now that they can stick to the religious convections. No word from the government has been given in light of these recent events. *'10:' The report has just come in the the military has detonated a prototype fusion bomb just to the southwest of Angola, at around 3:00 am. It has been confirmed by independent sources, and the explosion has been reported to have had the force of 55 megatons, but this has not been offically by the government or the military. All that is know is that the government now plans on constructing more of these weapons. It was widely believed that the military had been pursing the use of fusion weapons since the formation of Mandinka. However, nothing had ever been confirmed. Now that this bomb has been tested, there is no doubt that Mandinka is joining a new level of warfare. Our only hope is that our government, led by the people, does not abuse such raw power. *'11:' Following the testing of the fusion bomb yesterday, the government has annouced that it shall be constructing more of the weapons, hoping to have at least 300 by 2020. No response from the Union of Everett or the United States of America has be given, but many through the government do not believe that their recent test will create new allies abroad. *'12:' Earlier today, there was a mass power outage in southern Mandinka Brazil. Tens of power plants went down, and communications equipment went silent. The government has traced the attack to a group known as the "Hacker Republic". Where they are from is unknown, but the government has stated the the nation of Skandinavia might be behind the attack. In response, an invasion of the nation is now underway, with the 5th Battlegroup being deployed from Lagos to silent the impuntent country. The fleet left with 40,000 troops of the Federal Security Force, and 2,500 troops of the Mandingo Commandos. Additionally, the supercarrier MFS Rollace Williams will be leading the invasion force. The fleet is under the command of Rear Admiral Faloya Ajayi, who assisted in the 2008 invasion of Brazil. The government also warns that if these attacks are traced to any other countries, punishment will be swift. *'14:' Today, CEO George Muthui has annouced that a joint venture between MandeTech Industries and Enyiazu Aeronautics, has created a new anti-ballistic sattelite, known as the JMTEA-1. The sattelite will be launched this Friday, along with six others to create the Mandinka Missile Defense System. This will be in addition to the point-defense grid and Yeoman Missles Launchers, all designed to protect this great country from fighters, missiles, and ICBMs used by enemies nations. **Breaking news. To prevent the sattalite from damage, the military has been blasting derelict space junk in the region the new sattalites will be located. Also, ten children of a Lagos elementary school will be taking a ride into high orbit as the military gives them a tour of Earth's fascinating orbit. **A new development in Skandinavia. The government there has agreed to pay Mandinka k5 billion for damages related to Brazilian communications equipment under Mandinka control. Additionally, they have offered to hand over any and all hackers related to the attack. The Foreign Minister Josephine Williams agreed on behalf of our government, to take the hackers, and see to it they faced Mandinka justice. A public warning to any foreigner who dares trifle with the might of Mandinka. *'16:' Riots in Mandinka Brazil continue, after a full week passes, as citizens in Brazil take advantage of Mandinka laws outlawing homosexuality, and non-Christian religions. Some 14,000 gays, lesbians, and transgender people have been killed since the beginning of the riots, and the government has still not stepped in, abiding to Everett's threat to step up their incursion should the military get involved. So far, this is a good example of Everett's biased thinking, and the conseqences thereof. As many know, Brazil has a massive and very a stuanch Catholic population. The chance to protect their beliefs from atheistic groups, and two-faced gays has been taken, and this is clearly proof that Mandinka's laws are far more preferred to the Everetti-influenced ones the old Brazilian government enforced. As the people have requested more time to complete their purge, the government has given them another week to drive the LGBT and atheist out of the main cities, before order is restored. In other news, the military has permitted the rushed launched of a small group of children into space. The firing of Yeoman missiles into the field of space debris has destroyed what the government has confirmed to be an United States military sattelite. What's more is that it has been discovered it was there to destroy the JMTEA-1 sattelite planned for launch this Friday. No official apology has been sent to the USA. Finally, construction of the new capital, Defiance, is near completion. It is equipped with EMP shielding, a missile shield, and artillery, anti-aircraft, and point-defense guns of the 20-story and 40-story walls. **The space shuttle carrying the school children into space has finally arrived to it's destination, also carrying with it the JMTEA-1 sattelite, which the government found a suitable time to unload into high Earth orbit. As the children watch their nation release a sattelite into the vacuum of space, one of the crew members reminds them that sattelite is there to protect them and future generations from external threats such as fusion warheads. A touching moment for this reporter. Stay tuned for a report later on, when we here on MNN interview our Supreme Commander, Maurice Williams. He'll be discussing his rise to power, family life, and his view on the future of this nation and it's relations with the world. *'25:' Breaking news! I don't even know where to begin with this. Appearently, the government was agreed to begin withdrawing troops from Brazil, and focus efforts on expanding it Africa. Some 1.75 million Mandinka troops will be withdraw from Brazil, along any Brazilians willing to move to Mandinka. It is unknown as to why the government is abandoning gains made in Brazil, but all that MNN has be able to verify is that some 500,000 Brazilians have requested immediate transfer to Mandinka, with another 4.8 million the waiting list. The Brazilian Liberation Party has declare this a victory for them, but what the government has recently released is that the military poisoned water supplies all across rebel territory with anthrax. No explanation as to how this was accomplished has been given yet. I don't know what to make of this, but I sure hope that the loss of life on our part was worth to hasty withdraw. **Here's MNN's interview with Supreme Commander Maurice Williams. ***Reporter: "Sir, it is an honor to be speaking with you today." ***Williams: "My pleasure." ***Reporter: "So to get started, can you tell us why you've abandoned military efforts in Brazil after four years of heavy combat? Many Mandinka citizens are rather concerned with the hasty withdraw of troops from a region some 300,000 Mandinka died to conquer." ***Williams: "Well, the people's concerns are justified, and I don't hold it against for their thoughts. It was decided by the War Council on my commands, that a war in Brazil, so far from Mandinka soil, was pointless. Additionally, Mandinka had already made its point in conquering what was at one time the most nation in South America. Modern, rich, metropolitan. Things the world in its bigotry and racism, said that Mandinka, as African state, was inept, incapable of progress, and generally unworthy of international attention. Thus, I pondered on the issue for some time, thinking back to my father's dreams and goals. He wanted to a unified Africa, free of the world's scraps, influence, and pollution, all of which were destroying Africa." ***Reporter: "I'm sorry sir, but if what I can acertain from your statement, you plan to expand Mandinka into Africa?" ***Williams: "It would appear that that military training in elementary has paid off. You are correct." ***Reporter: "My. But what of the African Brotherhood?" ***Williams: "Their usefulness has come to an end. They were only to allow Mandinka to spread its ideals and culture into those cultures, and bring them into Mandinka without conflict with our African brothers and sisters. I seek to bring about a peaceful unification of Africa." ***Reporter: "So the African Restoration Campaign, was that in preparation for this move as well sir?" ***Williams: "Indeed, you are correct again. I wanted to rid Africa of as many warlords and rebel elements before I expand our territory here in Africa. In doing so, we have been spared of what would have been a relatively difficult war of conquest." ***Reporter: "Well, I am no doubt pleased, as I am sure as is the rest of Mandinka. To see that we will be bringing the benefits our first Supreme Commander brought to West Africa is a sigh of relief, and one that we here at MNN hope works out for the betterment of all of Africa." ***Williams: "Indeed." ***Reporter: "Well, this has been MNN, bringing you the words of our Supreme Commander, and his plans to unite Africa under one banner. Let us all pray that this does not go arwy, and that we may one day see a strong and united Africa." *'27:' A message from or Supreme Commander Maurice Williams to the people of Mandinka. "To the citizens of Mandinka, this is your Supreme Commander speaking. On my orders, the military forces of this country have been ordered to assault and conquer the nations of Africa. As of this moment, we are at war. Jet fighters stationed across the nation have beguan bombarding the cities and military installations of enemy nations, and ground forces have been sent into neighboring territories to install provisional governments in preparation for Mandinka annexation. That is all". ** Following news of the Union of Everett's declaration of war on the Mandinka Federation, Supreme Commander Maurice Williams has authorized the increase of the military's budget from $200 billion dollars, to $310 billion dollars. Additionally, he has allowed the activation of the National Defense Grid, Defiance Defense Perimeter, and the Mandinka Missile Shield. Aircraft all across the country have put on standby, and forces from the Supreme Commander's planned conquest of Africa have been recalled. ** Breaking news from Defiance. Supreme Commander Maurice Williams has called for an emergency press report. Here it is: "Good afternoon citizens of Mandinka. As you are well aware, Mandinka is at war yet again. This time, I am to blame. Earlier this morning, our dear Representative to the United Nations, Fanta Haidalla, mother of four, and a wife of thirty-five years, was shot and killed outside of the United Nations Headquarters. The Union of Everett blamed the death on a lone sniper, which "happened" to get pass security, and shot a foreign digintary. On my orders, a death squad killed the family of Darius Jackson, the Everetti representative, in retailation for her murder. Using this as an excuse for war, Everett decided to play its hand, and declare war on Mandinka. While this is something that was uncalled for, I blame myself. I have single-handedly lead this nation into a war it may not win. I have failed you, myself, and my father. I have endangered the this nation's progress, and the dream my father saught to see for it. Thus, today effective immediately, I am resigning from my office as Supreme Commander of the Mandinka Federation. I am leaving that duty to my oldest daughter, Brianna. She is a good commander, and a strong leader. She will be an excellent replacement, one that I would be proud to follow into combat. Goodbye Mandinka. I am sorry that I have failed you." That was Maurice Williams, giving his farewell address. It is with great sadness that Mandinka and MNN say goodbye to our Supreme Commander Maurice Williams. We all thank him for his service to our country. ** Mandinka troops are continuing their hasty withdraw from Brazil, bring any loyalists citizens and military personnel from the old colony. Mandinka colonists have already completed their departeture, and the final troops in the Amazon have left the region. The number of loyal Brazilians will contribute greatly to Mandinka's diverse ethnicites, and boost the size of the population considerably. All of this comes as Supreme Commander Brianna abides by the Everetti timeline to withdraw all Mandinka troops from Brazil. It is hoped that this will prevent hostilities between the two nations. Thanks to the efforts of the Andrean Secretary of State, Kyle Martin, it would appear that the Everetti government has become somewhat more patient, allowing Mandinka citizens to leave Brazil and return home. To prevent oil fields and other areas of interest from falling into enemy hands, the troops have begun destroying mines, refineries, hospitals, schools, and trading centers. Factories, military bases, and equipment have been transferred to Mandinka, and the remaining Brazilian troops loyal to Mandinka have just departed from Rio de Janiero. ** As Mandinka force leave Brazil, Everetti fighters have begun attacking them, destroying one destroyer in the process. twelves Everetti jet fighters were confirmed destroyed during the raid. However, several hundred Mandinka were killed in the process. * 28: Today, the last Mandinka forces have exited Brazil, but not destroying Everetti and rebel Brazilian forces in retailiation for their sneak attack on retreating Mandinka late yesterday. In preparation for an Everetti attack, Yeoman anti-ballistic missiles have been put on alert to intercept any Everetti missiles or fighter jets. Additionally, the military has annouced the unvealling of the first anti-stealth missile, known as the Prowler Anti-Stealth Missile. It has been designed to trace the smallest bits of thermal energy in a stealth fighter or bomber, and use that as its target. The government has annouced plans to purchase 400 Prowler missiles by the end of the year, and another 1,920 for the next three years. * 29: Today, Jamacian citizens rally in the capital of Jamestown, demanding a union with Mandinka. The primary force behind this rally was the wave of requests that Mandinka assist the country in building its belegured economy, and assist it is resisting Evertti demands that it stop its anti-gay moves. As many know, Jamaicans are a highly religious people, and they are widely known for their violence against gays. A force of 20,000 troops has already been dispatched to Jamaica. Their current location is unknown at this point, as to keep Everetti military personnel from pin-pointing them, and stoping their progress toward Jamaica. What is known is that the force is a detactment of the Mandingo Commandos, and possesss several anti-ballistic and anti-satellite missiles, equipped in the event of an Everetti PDS attack. We wish the, the best on their journey. June *'1:' Today, MNN has a special message from our Supreme Commander, Brianna Williams: "Good evening, Mandinka. Today, I would like to present wonderful news to our people. As of April 1st, the African Brotherhood has been annexed by the Federation, bringing with it 163.2 million addional African brothers and sisters seeking to join us in our struggle to rebuild our homeland. Attracted by the wealth and security we have the honor and previlge of sharing, our fellow allies have requested that Mandinka intergrate their territories into our own. This was done in the hope that Mandinka will able to restore the peace and prosperity robbed of them so many centuries ago. It my hope that we will be able to help our fellow Africans, and that we all show them the respect and honor they have been denied. As always, any African nation seeking to join with Mandinka for the resources and security needed to raise their standard of living, is more than welcome to send a representative to Defiance to do so. Mandinka would honored to help. To my loyal citizens and fellow soldiers; good night." *'2:' Today, Mandinka troops arrive in Kingston, Jamaica, as part of the nation's plea for intergration with Mandinka. The forces there are to assist in restoring order, fighting the gangs there, and combatting drug production. The LGBT community in Jamaica, on the oders of the Supreme Commander, are not to be harmed, but to be exiled to the Union of Everett. She seeks not to wipe out the gay population, but to ensure that they cause no trouble to the communities they disturb. The Prime Minister of Jamaica, Portia Lucretia Simpson-Miller, was apprehended by Mandingo Commandos, and is on her way to Defiance for holding. She has been replaced by a military governor, who is our trusted Colonel Cheiku Savane, We wish him the best in his efforts to restore order in Jamaica. **Surprising news from Defiance today. Supreme Commander Brianna Williams has legalize pedophillia. The Katagamian Church has supported the action, stating that nothing in the Bible outlaws the act. The laws states that the act is not an abuse of children, as the children are capable of making certain choices on their own. This comes as the Supreme Commander decides on whether or not to legalize homosexuality. She states in an interview, that before she does so, she thinks it would be "proper to first legalize all of things not outright prohibited in the Bible, before legalizing something that is". Our people have had a long history of adults marrying children, so this return to our roots is of no shock. 84% of the population voted in favor of the law, and many reports state that citizens think that this is an excellent way of teaching their children responsibility. I'm not sure what my own kids would think of this, but only time will tell. Category:Mandinka Federation Category:Timelines Category:Events